Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by stella96
Summary: Steve and Danny... in the ring... what could go wrong?


Everyone that knew them could see there was way to much tension in their shoulders. They were easily angered and they were becoming dangerous to others around them. Danny was the one that suggested it but Steve agreed happily. Kono and Chin had followed them down to the station gym making bets on who would win. Kono thought Steve but Chin reminded her that Danny was a fighter, he had been fighting people bigger than him all his life, which Kono agreed to but still thought the SEAL would win. Both men stood in the middle of the ring shirtless with work out shorts on. They had their knuckles and feet wrapped but had forgone gloves. The level of stress they were dealing with would not be diminished if they barely hurt each other.

They warmed up with a few loose punches before Steve actually hit out at Danny with some force. The blond detective blocked it easily with a mischievous look on his face. Danny lashed out with his left hand and the moment Steve was slightly distracted he lashed out with his right catching the SEAL in the hip. They messed around for a bit blocking each others weak attempts when Steve had enough. He used a fancy karate move that he thought would land Danny on his back and win him the round for sure. He executed the move perfectly but Danny reacted not like he expected. He was used to Danny acting on instinct alone and nothing else but Danny's moves had a method to them, a rule. Truthfully he had never seen Danny in an actual fight besides a few punches here and there. He didn't figure it out until he was flat on his back Danny straddling him in a position he could not escape from.

"You know jujitsu?!"

Danny smiled and stood up pulling Steve up with him not saying anything. Chin stood with his arms crossed over his chest smirking, Kono stood open mouthed, she pulled out a twenty and handed it to her cousin.

"Betting on us?"

"Yeah told Kono you could win."

"I appreciate the confidence."

"Danny what was that move and why didn't you teach it to me when you trained me?!"

Danny squatted down so he could look Kono better in the eyes.

"That my dear Rookie was jujitsu that I have trained twenty years to perfect."

"WHAT?!" Both Steve and Kono were frustrated and confused. Chin was doubled over with silent laughter.

"Do you know something that we don't Chin Ho Kelly?" Asked Kono threateningly.

Chin wiped his eyes before answering. "A couple months ago I saw the camero parked at one of the gyms in a part of town that is shall we say less than friendly. I went in because I wanted to see if it was Danny but I saw the lights and had jumped to that conclusion already. It was when he was going through that rough issue with Rachel and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting himself killed so I went in.

Imagine how surprised I was to see our little haole beat the hell out of a two hundred fifty pound man with out breaking a sweat. I watched for a couple rounds as he served every guy who challenged him their asses. I left before he spotted me but I gotta say, it was quiet a show."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Steve was between outrage and hurt.

"Because then we wouldn't have this wonderful moment I would not have got to see that face. You ready to start again?"

"Yeah lets go, I'm not going easy on you anymore, short stuff."

"Fine hit me with your best shot." And Steve did. He used every move taught to him by the SEAL's but Danny was quick and he was able to calculate what Steve was going to do next. Every time they got into a rhythm Danny would do something that surprised Steve and had the SEAL on his back.

Finally Steve thought he had the blond detective in a hold that he would have no choice but to tap out, Danny jerked a little and swung Steve over his head trapping him with his knees. He bent down and whispered in Steve's ear so only he could hear.

"Pays to be small sometimes babe. Use it to my advantage."

Danny jumped up and helped Steve to his feet. By now Steve was a little frustrated that he was unable to land a single hold.

They started again Steve let the familiar anger rush in his ears and let it do the work for him. He attacked Danny fiercely not caring if they were only doing it to relieve stress, the fights with Danny were making it worse. Danny fell or at least that's what it looked like, his left leg came out and knocked Steve's feet from under him. Acting on instinct Steve twisted his body and landed on Danny's out stretched leg.

There was a sickening pop followed by Danny's blood curdling scream. Chin and Kono rushed into the ring, Chin already having 911 entered into his phone. Steve was kneeling next to Danny trying to look at his leg.

Danny was curled up as much as he could with out bending his left leg. His hand was shoved close to his face, he was biting on his first finger drawing blood. His eyes were closed tight, tears leaking out. The only time he would stop biting his finger was to utter a string of curses in Italian that would have made his mother wash his mouth out with acid.

"Steve what happened?!"

Steve looked up looking as shocked as the other two.

"I.. I dislocated his knee and may have tore out his ACL."

"What?! Why would you do that?" Asked Chin, he could feel the anger rising in him and tried to quell it before it got out of hand.

"I.. I didn't mean to! I was acting on instinct and it just happened!"

"So you may have just crippled your partner! By accident!" Yelled Kono.

"Guys…. Stop…. Not his fault… it was an accident… if he had done that to me I would have done that same thing… I'll be fine." Danny was breathless, saying what he could before the next wave of pain hit him.

Chin and Kono's anger ceased.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"Don't bother… Steve can relocate my knee… and I'll stay off it for the rest of the day."

Steve looked at him confused. "Um no! You are going to the hospital. If I relocate it now it's gonna hurt way more than is necessary. You are going to the hospital where they can knock you out before they relocate it then you're going to get an x-ray and have a doctor look at your ACL before they fill you full of drugs and you go to my house to recuperate because you wont be able to do the stairs to your apartment."

"Too many words at once babe… If I pass out will you relocate it then take me home cuz I think I can pass out any time I feel like it right about now."

"No that's not what I said!"

Danny shouted something in Italian that would have made the foulest sailor blush. "Just relocate it before my teeth break or I bite off my finger!" There was a flash of anger and frustration but it was quickly hidden.

The SEAL looked at the two Hawaiians in the room for support but they didn't know what to do either. He made Danny uncurl from his ball and laid him flat on his back both legs as strait as possible.

"Chin get my belt out of my bag. Kono come here and brace his hips."

"Babe you have no idea how dirty that sounds."

Steve cocked an eye brow at his friend.

"High on pain Danno?" "No such luck just making the best of a bad situation."

Kono and Chin snorted, even though he was in a hurricane of pain Danny still tried to make them feel better.

Chin handed Danny the belt and he stuck it in his mouth dropping his hand to his side. Chin took the hand and wiped off the saliva and blood before holding it in his strong hand. Danny opened his eyes longs enough to wink at the other detective before clamping them shut as another wave of pain rolled over him.

Kono braced Danny's hips with her knees and held directly above his knee with her hands. Steve took hold of Danny's calf and shin right below Danny's knee being mindful of the possibly damaged ACL.

"Alright ready Danno?" Danny jerkily nodded his head and squeezed Chins hand a little.

"Okay one.. Two.."

He and Kono pulled his leg until they felt it pop back in place. Danny's back arched and they heard him scream through clamped teeth. Chin felt Danny's hand crush shut around his and heard his own hand crack before a single tear was brought to his eyes. Steve took the belt from Danny's mouth when the blond detective calmed a little. Danny kept his eyes closed but they knew he hadn't passed out as he was breathing to hard to be asleep.

"Hey Danno, you doin okay?"

"You're supposed to count to three jack ass."

"Sorry I can only count to two. So how are you feeling?"

"Peachy can I go home now?"

Steve smiled and ran his hand along Danny's sweaty brow. "How about you meet me half way and you go to the hospital and I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't keep you over night."

"Sounds more like black mail." "Is that a yes?"

Danny sighed and opened his eyes. "Sure, Chin's going to need an x- ray too."

Steve and Kono looked confused and looked at Chin who blushed.

"I broke at least one of his fingers, felt it snap. Sorry."

"No problem brah worth it if it helped you."

"Thanks babe. So which ones did I break?"

Chin looked at his left hand. "Middle and pointer finger."

Kono looked at her cousin and smiled.

"Damn now I'm going to have to do all the techy stuff."

"Naw I can still type faster than you with only eight fingers."

Kono stuck her tongue out. Steve cleared his throat gently.

"Where are the paramedics?"

"Haven't called them yet. You two went back and forth to much. Am I calling them or are you taking him."

Steve thought for a minute. He could get to the hospital faster than it would take for the medics to get here.

"I'll take him." He looked down at his partner who had been very silent. He noticed Danny's breathing had evened out.

"Hey Danno you asleep?"

"I wish. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you going to be okay to move."

"Don't know. Help me up."

Steve stared at him strangely.

"Um no. I am either going to carry you to the car or Chin is going to help me get a gurney from the morgue to move you."

"I CAN limp along just fine with some help."

"You forget that I know what I did to you and there is no way I am letting you try to walk right now."

"So either way I leave here looking like a fool?"

"No on the gurney you would look dead."

"That's so much better." The words dripped the sarcasm laced into them.

"Your choice."

"Not likely." Danny muttered under his breath.

Steve shook his head and bent down sliding his arm under Danny's shoulders and knees with out touching them. When Steve tried to stand and pressure was put on Danny's injured knee he barely held in a scream.

"Not.. That…. Way!"

Steve winced. "Sorry Danno. Chin and I will go and get a cart from the morgue be right back."

Steve and Chin ran for the door leaving Kono behind.

"Am I the only one what that last statement is a little worrisome?"

Kono laughed and ran her hand along Danny's brow. "No I agree it is a strange sentence but it's Steve so we're used to him not always making sense."

"Hm I thought that was me."

"Must just be a haole thing."

"Must be."

"So how bad is it? Really?"

"Hurts but I've done it before so nothing I cant handle."

"That how you messed your knee up the first time?"

"Yeah only it was in base ball and I slid into home plate and the catcher tried to tag me out but fell on my knee. Senior year and I couldn't finish the season, couldn't do minor league that I had hoped would lead to major league. Stupid catcher."

Kono laughed again but only to hide the sadness she felt for her friend. His baseball career destroyed now his police career could go out the window just like the other. It wasn't fair but Danny made due. Chin and Steve came tearing back into the gym with a gurney between them.

"Ready to play dead Danny?" Kono whispered into his ear.

"Yep you need to tell me of all the funny looks we get because I refuse to open my eyes until I can actually go to sleep."

"Don't worry I'll tell you, hell I'll get into the security cameras so you can see yourself."

"Thanks babe."

Steve helped Danny to stand and ushered him onto the gurney. With Chin's help they got him laying flat on the cart. Just moving that far Danny had paled considerably.

"You doin alright Danno?"

"Yeah… Guess the cart was a good idea." Steve chuckled. "I get them once and a while."

"A great while."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep lets see how many people think you finally killed me."

Steve looked down slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Danny took his hand gently. "I know babe it's okay."

"No Danny it's really not! I could have just cost you your career because I forgot that we were sparring and not fighting!"

"And I would have done the exact same thing if you had kicked my legs out from under me. Now lets go and we can finish this conversation later."

Danny truly looked freshly dead. He lay completely still but could feel the stares that were shot his way. He was pale and figured his naked torso probably had a couple of forming bruises from Steve just like Steve's body had bruises from him. He felt when they got into the elevator and the moment it was closed Kono broke out laughing.

"That many funny looks babe?" Murmured Danny his eyes still closed.

"You have no idea Danny. Most people did a double take and one of the older officers almost touched you and I wish he did because your reaction would have been priceless."

"Glad I can entertain you."

"You usually do Danno."

Danny hummed in response before falling silent as the door came open. All three of the islanders schooled their expressions before they made their way to the Camero. Between Chin and Steve they were able to get Danny into the car without to much difficulty. The hardest thing was trying to get Danny's knee in with out bending it. They got him in and Danny laid his head back against the seat his eyes shut tight, his jaw set.

"You sure we cant just go home?"

"Do you even realize what I did to your knee? With luck you wont need surgery or a hospital stay. This could cost you your career!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" The anger was back but it was only there for a second before he blew out a long sigh and reclined his seat back. "I'm sorry. Let's just go and get this over with." Danny was afraid, when he was afraid he got angry it was his safety mechanism he just hoped that his friends knew that and didn't think he was angry at them.

Steve nodded his head mutely and climbed into the drivers seat.

"We'll meet you there boss."

Steve waved in response and took off towards the hospital.

They drove in silence for half the way when Steve finally broke it.

"Danno?" His voice was child like close to pathetic.

"Yes Steven?"

"Are you angry?"

Danny blew out a long sigh before answering.

"No Steven. I am a little annoyed that this happened again but I am not mad at you. I could never blame you for this no matter how hard I tried."

"But I could have just taken your career and destroyed it."

"But you didn't do it on purpose."

Steve was silent for a little while.

"Do you think this will be the end of your police career?"

"I don't know babe. When this happened last time they fixed it with surgery and physical therapy. They thought that if it happened again that I would be extremely lucky if I got away with out a permanent limp and always need the assistance of a cane. We will just have to wait and see what the docs tells us."

"Okay."

Danny smiled. Steve sounded like a child, and Danny could never be mad at a child.

They made it to the hospital with out breaking a traffic law. Steve went inside and got another gurney. Chin and Kono were right behind them and Steve and Chin loaded Danny onto the gurney. Steve and Chin pushed him through the double doors of the ER to the desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Asked the petite red head nurse from behind the desk.

"Yeah. My partner had his knee dislocated but I relocated it and I think he may have tore out his ACL, which has previously been damaged.

The red haired women looked over Danny then back at Steve and back to Danny. They were both still topless and the marks that had been red at the gym had started to for into colorful bruises.

"What were you two doing?"

"Fighting, a little karate, a little boxing, a little tae kwon do, a bit of judo and from him a lot of jujitsu for fun."

The nurse caught the sarcasm in Steve's voice but let it slide.

"I'll call the doctor if you would wheel him into exam room two please."

Chin and Steve nodded and headed to the room that she indicated.

"We should probably get you on the other gurney and on your stomach."

"Okay."

Steve helped Danny swing his legs over the side onto the other bed. Danny took the pillow off the head of the bed and laid it under his chin and crossed arms at the foot of the bed.

"Hey D I think your head's supposed to be at the other end."

"What have I told you about that name Steven?"

"Not to call you it?"

"Exactly because Peterson was the only one that called me that. You can call me Danno all you like just let that one die. And I know it's the wrong end but I refuse to have my butt facing the door."

"Okay."

There was silence for a moment when Steve cleared his throat.

"Uh Danny they are going to want your shorts off. To look at your ACL."

"Later I am so not sitting here in my underwear with you two."

"But your not sitting your laying down."

"What ever. I still am not taking off my shorts."

"Why not Danno? Wearing your heart boxers?"

"Or are they teddy bears?" Teased Chin.

"Neither, they are plain boxers but I don't like to show off my body as much as you do Steve."

"Why not if you got it show it, and Danno you got it."

Danny looked at Chin and cocked an eye brow.

"Should I be worried that Super SEAL is commenting on my body?"

"Maybe one of you finally opened your eyes and saw what every one else sees."

Danny stuck his tongue out at the older Detective before burying his face in his pillow.

"Tired Danno?"

"Yes but I'll sleep later." The doctor finally decided to make an appearance.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Doctor Aaron Blake. I understand Mr. Williams knee was dislocated, but one of your friends relocated it?"

"Yeah that one." Pointing to Steve. "Relocated it."

"And I also understand that you may have torn out your ACL again?"

"That's what we are here to find out."

"Alright if you would please remove your shorts so I can get a better look."

"See you two later."

Chin stood up and walked out the door with out a complaint but Steve stayed in his chair.

"I'm not going any where Danny, not like I haven't seen you in your boxers before."

Danny looked at the doctor who had a funny look on his face. "Nothing like that Doc. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Danny eased his shorts off and Steve gasped. He had been able to see the bruise that had formed half way down Danny's calf but with his shorts off he could see that the bruise ran all the way up the back of his thigh disappearing underneath Danny's boxers.

"Sorry Mr. Williams but I need to lift your boxers to see how far the bruise goes."

"It's Detective. Go for it but if you make it to my butt I'm calling quits."

"Fair enough."

Thankfully for Danny the bruise seemed to stop at the base of his butt.

"Well Detective you have definitely tore our your ACL. I know that you probably don't want to hear this but you are going to need surgery."

"What are we talking about long term?"

The doctor sighed and looked from Danny to Steve and back again.

"After surgery you will be free to go after a few hours. I'll put you in a rigid brace that you need to keep on at all times for at least three weeks. In three weeks you will have another appointment to see for long term.

I want you on crutches for those three weeks so your knee has time to heal."

Danny sank back into the pillow.

"Fantastic. When can I go back to work?"

"Tomorrow, but desk duty only for the next three weeks and then we will reassess it. I do not want you doing any strenuous activity for that time. Any more questions?"

"Can you take a guess at what the long term damage will be?"

The doctor looked at Danny sympathetically. "Most likely you'll have a permanent limp but you may not always need a cane. But it is likely that a cane will be necessary."

"Field work?"

"Not likely. Although that's what the doctors thought the last time you did this too so we shall have to see. In a few months maybe you will be back in the field and fighting your partner in the ring."

"Thanks doc, I got no more questions."

"Very good I will go and set up an OR. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you would please take the wrapping off of your hands and feet for us and commander there are socks in the cupboard if you want to take the wrapping off of your feet as well."

Steve stood up and unwrapped Danny's feet. He rolled it up and stuck it in his pocket. Danny took the wrapping on his hands and handed it to Steve. "I will get that back and we will fight again." Went unsaid but they both knew Danny was thinking it. They sat in silence for a little while when Steve was once again the one to break it.

"Danno?"

"Yes Steven?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry babe its not your fault."

"Yes it is! I am the one that landed on your knee! Now you might never be able to go back to field work!"

"And you heard the doctor, that's what they said last time and look at me I made it to detective doing field work. If I cant then I will put my talents to use in the office and solve cases from there."

Steve looked at his feet and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Steven."

"I said that you would not be happy doing that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can tell that you are happier in the field than you are in office even if you don't like Hawaii you do enjoy gun fights and you like tackling a suspect even if you wont admit it."

"Well done super SEAL you are observing well, might make a cop out of you yet. You're right I do like those things but if I am unable to do those things anymore I will find something to like about the office. I like finding connections and I like solving puzzles that our cases have."

"But you wouldn't be as happy."

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes I would not be as happy but I will be happy."

"Gentlemen I have an OR set up and we need to prep Danny."

"Go Steve I'll be fine. See you in a few hours."

"Okay Danno." Steve stood up and ran his hand along Danny's arm as he left the room. He spotted Chin in the waiting room and went and sat my him. Both his middle and pointer finger had a brace on it taped together.

"Hey brah. How's he doin?"

"They are prepping him for surgery now. He doesn't appear to be scared but I can tell that he is."

"What did they say for long term?"

Steve told him then sat back in his chair leaning his head against the wall.

"Danny's good at beating the odds, he'll be fine."

"I hope so. He might not be mad at me now but after three weeks on crutches and who knows much other stuff he is not going to be a happy camper."

"He wouldn't be Danny if he was."

Steve smiled and closed his eyes.

"You don't need to stay Chin."

"Yeah I kind of do. Kono took the car she went back to the palace and was going to update the governor on what's going on."

Steve sighed. "That women is a blessing."

Chin laughed and stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head copying Steve position.

"You know it brah."

Two hours later found them still waiting. Kono had joined them about an hour earlier. The governor had given then the next two days off.

Doctor Blake came out and took a seat next to the five 0 family.

"He's done with surgery. It went very well but there was a large amount of damage. The dislocating itself pulled a few muscles along with the ACL being torn very badly. The doctor is certain that he will have a permanent limp."

He saw all three of the five 0 deflate a little. "That does not mean that he has to give up fighting or field work. I admit it will probably be awhile before either of those things happen but it is possible. He has been moved to a room and you may see him. I expect that he will be asleep for another hour or so then an assessment and some tests and he'll be free to go. I assume that he has someone to watch him and help him while he's on crutches?"

"Already volunteered." Said Steve. "He'll be staying at my house until he is healed."

"Very good I will show you to his room."

They followed the doctor to the end of a hall and he left them out side the room. They stole in quietly and took seats by their sleeping friend. They conversed quietly and about a half hour later muttering drew their attention to the bed.

"Ugh I hate morphine."

Steve smiled and laid his hand on Danny's arm.

"And why is that Danno?"

"Makes me feel like I ate a sheep, whole."

The other three laughed.

"That mean you want some water?"

"Yes please."

Steve held the straw to his friends mouth and sat the bed up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Floaty, I don't know what they gave me but I think I could pass as border line high."

His friends laughed.

"Doc said you would sleep for at least another half hour. Why are you up already I know that you like to sleep."

"That was not sleeping that was drugged. The sooner I woke up the sooner I could go home. There I will sleep."

They conversed for another few minutes when Danny sat strait up in the bed.

"Shit I have Grace tonight! I was supposed to get her from school."

Kono stood up and made her way to the door.

"No problem brah I'll get her and meet you guys at Steve's house. Can I take her swimming Danny I doubt she will want to sit in the waiting room until you leave."

"Yeah go for it she probably has her swim suit in her bag if not she has a key to my apartment."

"Got it brah see you guys in a couple of hours."

"Thanks babe."

Danny leaned back in the bed, he knew there was something he had forgotten and that was what woke him up.

"That women is a blessing."

Steve and Chin laughed.

"You know it brah." They said at the same time.

Danny gave them an odd look but decided to just roll his eyes instead of asking.

The doctor showed up a few minutes later.

"ah nice to see you awake Detective. Shall we begin so you can leave?"

"Absolutely."

The doctor hummed in approval as he checked the small incisions on Danny's knee.

"All looks well detective. Any pain?"

"Not yet still floaty from what ever you gave me earlier."

"Okay. If you would like to get dressed carefully I will go and get the brace and crutches. If you have them pants would probably be more comfortable when the brace is on." He turned and left.

"Here Kono brought your bag of cloths that you had changed out of at the office."

"Blessing."

"Yep." Chin stepped out of the room and Steve helped Danny slide his pants on. He was able to do his own shirt but the pants had proved a challenge. The doctor came back in with the brace and to Steve it looked like a torture device.

"Alright, I'll show you guys how to put the brace on so you can do it later. You can take it off in the shower and when you are getting dressed. But other than that it is not to come off. You can sleep in it but it maybe a little uncomfortable. I'll admit putting it on is not the most enjoyable thing." the doctor slid the brace over Danny's leg and started to screw down the adjustable supports. It was essentially a large cage that circled all the way around Danny's knee from half way up his thigh to half way down his calf. Dr. Blake tightened it on the back and Danny hissed as pressure was put on to the large bruise.

"Sorry detective I know it hurts but you need to leave it on. The bruise will go away in a few day and the brace wont be so bad. It's fairly simple to put on. You slide it up your leg until this part covers your knee cap. Then you screw down the support pads until they press into the skin gently. Usually it would allow you to move your leg but I locked the joint, with your knee being dislocated you really shouldn't move it so this will hold it immobile. At your next appointment we may be able to remove the brace or if not by then we can make it so you can walk with the brace. Do you have any questions?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope, not like this is a new thing to me. Can I go?"

"In a moment. I need to get the crutches adjusted to your height and give you a proscription for pain killers and muscle relaxants then you will be free to go."

Getting Danny on the crutches was easy and they were out of the hospital shortly after. Chin had waited for them in the waiting room and brought the car around to the front.

"I hate crutches." Danny stated as he stumbled for the fifth time.

"I know but think of it by time your out of them you'll be a pro."

"Three weeks is a ridiculous amount of time."

"I know that babe. But think of it if I had broke your leg you would have been on crutches for months."

"True so I guess I am grateful for that small mercy."

Chin didn't move from the front seat of the Camero when he saw the other two men coming out.

"Are you guys really going to make me get in the back?" asked Steve looking from Danny to Chin.

"Well I am as I can't bend my leg enough to get in the back and it looks like Chin likes driving my car so yes get in the back."

"Sorry brah I already got all adjusted and everything. Its not that far to your house anyway."

Steve grumbled under his breath as he got into the back of the compact car.

"We need to stop and get Danny's proscription and something for dinner. Steaks would probably be a good idea."

"Gotcha I'll run in so we don't have to try and get you out of the back seat."

Chin went in and made it out in record time. He had everything for steaks and salad and stir-fry.

"Hey Danny you think you can stay awake long enough to make stir-fry and salad?" asked Chin when he got back in the car and noticed Danny and Steve were almost asleep.

"Yeah. You got all the stuff I need?"

"Yep. You two fought pretty hard, you're both almost asleep!"

Chin bust out laughing when both men only hummed in response.

"Maybe we should have you two fight more often when you refuse to sleep."

"I would never refuse to sleep."

"No you guys were pretty much refusing to sleep this week. Both of you were extremely grumpy. Thought you could make it all the way through the case on coffee and working until you fell asleep on your desks, you spent six nights sleeping on your desk, Danny! I was honestly surprised either one of you had the energy to fight this morning."

"We both slept last night."

"True so next time that happens we will just have you two fight."

"Not for a while though babe." Danny said sadly.

"But eventually you will. Have faith."

"All I got babe. Hey Steven you awake?"

They looked in the review mirrors and smiled. Steve was asleep leaning against the window. His mouth was slightly open snoring softly.

"Must have tired him out."

"Must have not to mention he's probably emotionally drained with that wonderful guilt trip he took today."

"Odds are. He has the worst guilt complex I have ever seen." Said Danny.

They pulled into the drive way and Danny turned around in his seat.

"Hey Steve were home." He shook Steve's knee gently, like he would if he was waking a child. "Wake up babe. We're home."

Steve's eyes opened slightly.

"Not sleepin."

"Yeah you were. And you snore so come on."

Steve sat up and waited for Danny to struggle his way out of the car. Danny leaned against the car and gathered his crutches under him before he made his way towards the house. A small pig tail tsunami came tearing out of the house screaming.

"DANNO!"

She launched herself off he top step and Danny reacting on instincts dropped his crutches and reached for her. She landed in his arms and Danny started to fall backwards. Steve and Chin's quick reaction stopped him from falling and having another trip to the ER.

"Easy Grace your Dads only got one leg to use." Said Chin gently.

Grace looked down. "Sorry Daddy I was excited."

"It's okay babe. You're getting me wet."

"I know Kono and I were swimming." She gave her dad another hug and slipped down so she was standing. Steve picked up Danny's crutches and Chin kept him upright. They made their way into the house and Steve took a bar stool and set it up so Danny could swivel himself between the stove and counter.

"Are you going to help me make stir-fry and salad monkey?"

"Of course Danno! Do I get to cut stuff?"

"Nope that's my job. You baby girl are going to make sure it doesn't burn and add the spices and stuff okay?"

"Okay!" She was happy doing anything with her father. Soon the Williams were done with their part of dinner and sat at the table waiting for the steaks. Kono appeared with drinks and Danny's pill bottles.

"Oh no you are so not going to be in charge of my meds! I can take care of them myself."

Kono smiled wickedly. "You can try and stop me but you would have to catch me first."

"That so isn't nice cuz." Chin laughed as he came in with the steaks.

"No its not rookie."

"No one ever accused me of being nice." She said slyly. Steve came up from behind her and took the bottles with out her noticing.

"Nope you don't get to be in charge of them that's my job." Danny groaned and set his head on the table in defeat.

"This is going to be the longest three weeks ever!"

"It will only be three weeks if your lucky." Said Steve.

"Don't give me reasons to hate you yet babe that will all come in time."

"Danno it's not nice to hate. You told me that."

"That's right baby but by the time three weeks comes I am going to dislike Uncle Steve very much."

"That's better."

The three other adults laughed at her childish faith.

Danny was right it was the longest three weeks ever. For the first four days he tripped over the crutches and moved very slowly. He only fell once and it was while going down stairs. Steve might have laughed if Danny hadn't just knocked himself out and gave himself a concussion. When he came too he cursed a blue streak before hauling himself up and continuing like nothing happened. By the fifth day he was beginning to manage them better and was able to go fast enough to keep up with Steve. Three weeks of office work made Danny irritable. Three weeks of not having Danny made Steve irritable. Steve wanted his partner Danny wanted something productive to do. Kono partnered with Steve and Danny with Chin. Kono went a little crazy and she could see why Danny was a little bit off Steve was off his rocker crazy. Chin laughed a lot more than he usually did, Danny made him laugh with his stories and animations. Danny was good he didn't bother Chin at all to have him around. Both Danny and Kono learned things but they wanted their old partners back.

Steve went with Danny to his appointment even though Danny told him he was a grown man and could take care of himself. The doctors did an x-ray and poked and prodded Danny's still sore knee.

"The dislocation has healed nicely but we want you to wear the brace still. Same rules as last time but I'll unlock the joint and you wont need crutches anymore. I want you to start physical therapy this week. I'll have it set up for Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday at six. I don't know how many weeks you will have PT but I am confident that it will help with your knee. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Can I go back to field work?"

The doctor hesitated. "Yes but I want you to be extremely cautious. No running and over exertion."

"That works for me. What do you think Steven? Can you be trusted to catch the suspects?"

"If I get you back then absolutely."

Five Months later~

"Come on Steve before we kill some one."

"But Danny I don't want to hurt you again." Steve whined as he watched Danny limp into the gym.

"I'm fine you heard the doctor, healed up nicely. I want the wrappings I gave you back. We are going to do this. Even Chin thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah healed up nicely, you limp!"

"But it doesn't hold me back I will still kick you butt."

"Danny why cant we just go back to work?"

"Because if we do that I am going to shoot someone and you look like you want to go all super SEAL on some one so it is our duty to keep our frustration in check and take it out on each other so some one doesn't die."

"Fine." Steve handed Danny the wrapping and couldn't help but smile. They wrapped their hands and feet quickly before starting. Danny struck out first and hit Steve in the jaw.

"Hey I thought no face shots?!"

"Who said that?" The blonde man replied innocently.

The fought back and fourth neither one of them landing a hold just bruising each other greatly. Danny managed to get a rapid succession to Steve's torso before Steve nailed him in the temple giving him a black eye. Danny right hooked to Steve's chest before bringing his right leg up and nailing him in the head. Steve dropped to the ground.

"Oh my goodness Danny I didn't know you could even reach that high!" Kono shouted form the side line.

Steve was only down for a minute before he was up and brought his foot full force to Danny's chest sending him flying on his back.

Chin and Kono watched from the side lines arms crossed over their chests wincing with each blow. Each of them already had 911 entered into their phones just in case.

After an hour Chin called quits and both Steve and Danny collapsed on the mat.

"Do either of you need an ambulance?"

"Naw." was grunted from both men. Kono and Chin climbed into the ring and started to check the men out.

"Happy now Danno?" Asked Steve breathlessly.

"Ecstatic. I no longer feel the need to shoot some one." Replied Danny just as breathlessly.

"We could have just went to the shooting range."

"Nope needed to beat something."

"I'm a thing now?!"

"Always were babe. Did you have any doubts."

"Ugh if I wasn't so freaking tired I would beat your short ass."

"Yeah right didn't you just try that? I'll humor you and let the short joke slide, but mostly because I'm to exhausted to think of a rant or get back up and beat you."

Kono and Chin laughed at their banter. It was great to see Danny doing something again, it hadn't just been three weeks. It was five months that he had to use a cane and had hardly been able to walk a longer distance let alone run. There was a time that every one seriously thought that Danny wouldn't be able to do field work again ever. He couldn't walk from his office to Steve's with out his knee nearly giving out. When his knee slowly started to get better they all silently rejoiced. When he was well enough that he forced Steve into the gym they all were delighted.

Chin took Steve and Kono Danny.

"How's Danny?"

"Cracked rib, possibly two, concussion, knee's fine, bruised to hell. How's Steve?"

"Concussion, also bruised to hell."

Kono and Chin helped them up to their feet. Danny cradled his chest.

"You sure it's just cracked?" Chin whispered to his cousin.

"No it's probably broke but Danny didn't want me to say that because he didn't want Steve to feel guilty for hurting him again. Actually I know two are broke in the center of his chest others are bruised in the shape of Steve's foot." She whispered back.

"Okay, I'll take Steve home you take Danny to ER then home. Call me when you drop him off."

"Got it cuz."

"Come on Danny I'm taking you home."

"And I'm taking you home Steve."

"I can drive myself just fine." Steve argued.

"You have a concussion so you are not driving tonight. Kono's got Danny lets go."

"Ugh hold on I want to shower before I get in any confined space." Steve said and wrinkled his nose.

"Me too, I smell like a wet dog." Both men went into the shower room laughing.

They came back out a couple minutes later in their work clothes. Danny climbed into Kono's car and Steve into Chin's SUV. Danny laid his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. It took him only a couple minutes to realize that they were going the opposite way of his apartment.

"Hey Kono my apartment is the other way."

"I know."

"Why are we going this way. I would like to go home find an icepack or two dinner and sleep."

"Because I am taking you to ER."

"Why?"

"So they can x-ray your chest and check your head."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Don't care. Playing it safe. Besides I know you broke at least two ribs and you have a concussion."

"So that's nothing that I cant take care of at home!"

"Still playing it safe."

"Is Chin taking Steve to ER as well?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I hit his head a whole lot harder than he hit mine."

"Your eye is almost swollen closed his is not even bruised."

"His head is harder."

"Exactly. Just shush and deal with it."

Danny leaned back and was silent for the rest of the ride. They walked into the ER entrance and Danny winced. It was LOUD.

"You didn't happen to bring earplugs did you?" He asked Kono slightly begging.

She thought for a minute. "Yeah hold on." She raced back to her car and rummaged through her trunk. She came back a few minutes later with a new pack of ear plugs that she would use at the shooting range.

"You are a blessing you know that right." Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her weakly before kissing her cheek.

Kono giggled and blushed. "I do now thank you." Danny took the ear plugs and put them in his ears laying his head against the wall while Kono went to sign him in. It didn't take long to get him x-rayed and his head checked. He had three broken ribs two cracked one and two more bruised along with a nasty concussion. He was sent home with orders to rest. Kono dropped him off at home before calling Chin.

"_Howzit cuz?"_

"Just got him home. Three broken two cracked and two bruised. Concussion."

"_Okay. Steve knew something was up with Danny he saw the bruises forming while they were in the showers. I had no choice but to tell him. He's already heading over to Danny's place."_

"That's probably not a good idea. He's wicked sore and probably already asleep."

Chin laughed. _"You wanna call him and tell him he cant go see Danny be my guest. I am staying out of it."_

"I'll call him you chicken. Just to let him know what happened."

"_okay talk to you later bye."_

She shut the phone and dialed Steve's number.

"_McGarrett."_

"Hey boss it's me. Heard you we're going to see Danny?

"_Yes are you going to try to stop me?"_

"No I just thought I should tell you he's probably sleeping."

"_Why would he be sleeping it's only six thirty?"_

"Because he has three broken ribs two cracked ones and two bruised ones along with a wicked concussion."

Kono could hear Steve curse under his breath.

"_You took him to ER?"_

"Yep they taped him up and sent him home."

"_I'm just going to check on him."_

"Alright. See you tomorrow boss." The line disconnected.

Steve swore again as he came into Danny's parking lot. He went and found the door unlocked so he let himself in. Danny was laying on the couch, his torso taped with two ice packs set gently in the middle of his chest. He held another to his left eye and had his gun pointed at the door. When he saw that it was Steve that came through the door he dropped his weapon.

"Hey." Danny grunted.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He said slightly annoyed.

"One, that's my line, two, obviously not or you would have had your gun at my temple when I came through the door and three, why isn't your door locked?!"

Danny groaned and tried to sit up. Steve came forward and pushed him gently back down and placed the icepacks back on his chest.

"Did you… just rant at… me?"

"Maybe. Answer my questions."

"I'm fine. Gimme a couple of days and I'll be great… And it's not locked because… I knew you would be… coming so I just saved… the door the trouble… of getting broke down."

Steve laughed. "I take it you are probably not coming into work tomorrow?"

Danny grunted. "If I feel like this tomorrow… I'm not even moving."

"That bad?"

Danny sighed and winced. "Broke some ribs… cracked some others… bruised a few… and I have a concussion… they told me no pain meds."

Steve winced sympathetically. Broken ribs hurt like a bitch when you had meds without would be nearly intolerable. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, I wanted to fight… and when my ribs are all healed… odds are I will make you fight again."

"You realize that I am never getting into the ring with you again."

"Why not. You broke my ribs and… hurt my knee big deal… I used to fight all the time in Jersey… Rachel loved it, which is weird now but… I didn't care… I loved it… she loved it… I was allowed to do it… Anyway some jackass… climbs into the ring… three hundred pounds… six seven easy... He gets in and challenges me… I accept because… I'm a moron and we start... He broke my left arm… right leg… six ribs… four of my fingers and gave me a… wicked concussion… Thank God… for adrenalin I was able to get my foot… at his throat and knocked him down… only hit his… throat because I… couldn't reach his head… Anyway he staggers… back up and I… kicked his legs out from under him… conk him in… the head with my foot… He's out cold… I'm pretty close… to being unconscious too…. Anyway… I heal… he heals… and we do it… all again only… that time… he beat… me… pretty good."

"What did your police chief think of you fighting?"

"He… didn't mind… even came… and watched… a couple… of times… Not like… I was… the only… one who did… it… when he was… younger… did the… same thing… just put me… on… desk duty… told me… had to get in at least… three months… of field work… before I went… back in the… ring… worked for… me."

"You realize I am not leaving you here alone right?"

"You're not staying." Danny grunted forcefully.

"Nope and neither are you."

"Steve I can hardly move… a little on the couch… let alone make it to a vehicle."

"We'll do it slow. Come on up you come." Steve slid his arms under Danny's and started to pull him up. The blond detective hissed in pain but Steve didn't stop.

"Please just leave me here."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I hurt to much to move and I asked nicely."

"Still making you go. I'll go get some clothes for you, stay here and don't lay back down."

Danny stuck his tongue out before leaning his head against the couch and closing his eye. Steve was back in a few minutes. He grabbed some gym shorts, sweat pants and t-shirts even though he knew Danny would more than likely go shirtless. He came back and Danny shuffled his way to the door and to Steve's truck. Steve opened the door for him and helped him to buckle his seat belt. When Danny was set he rushed around and hopped into the drivers side.

He didn't break one traffic law, not that Danny would have noticed. He swerved carefully around all of the pot holes and made sure he stopped slowly so Danny wasn't thrown forward at all. They made it to the house and Steve helped Danny inside to one of the spare rooms. When he was laying down Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of icepacks and gave them to Danny who gratefully took them and placed them on his chest and head.

"How are you feeling? And don't lie to me!" Steve asked a little above a whisper.

"Ugh… stop yelling… My head is pounding and my chest hurts."

"Can I get you anything?" He dropped his voice so it was barely audible.

"Nope… just wanna sleep."

"Do you need woke up for concussion checks?"

"Do it and I will shoot you... No I don't need woke up... Not that serious... Just wanna sleep for a week."

"I'll let you sleep but I'm waking you up at lunch time if you're not up already."

"Fine… night."

"Night Danno." Steve smiled as Danny fell asleep instantly. He kept the door open so he could hear if Danny needed him. Steve called in the next day and told Chin and Kono that he would be taking care of Danny, they understood and promised to call if anything major came up. True to his word Steve let Danny sleep but at noon he woke the blonde detective.

"Ugh.. Crap what… do you… want Steve?"

"It's noon and I told you that I was going to wake you up for lunch."

"Not hungry… think if I ate… would puke… and that… so not fun… with broke ribs."

"Speaking from experience Danno?"

"Yes… now go… way."

Steve smiled slightly, Danny looked like hell, his face was pale and pinched, his eye was swollen closed and had turned a wonderful purple greenish blue color. His chest was several shades of purple and black.

"Sorry babe but you need to eat."

"Told you… just come back up."

"What about some soup?"

"Go way… Steve… you're making… everything… spin."

"If I go away will you eat something in a little bit?"

"If… I say… yes will… you go… away?"

"Will you actually eat?"

"Maybe… just not… right now."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours with some soup."

"Kay… go."

Steve smiled and walked out of the room. He was pretty sure that if Chin hadn't called quits when he did the Danny would have beat him. He knew that when Danny was healed that he would force him back into the ring and odds are do some damage to the SEAL, he knew Danny wasn't giving his all if he had been able to take down a giant in Jersey with all the injuries he had then. For some odd reason he was looking forward to getting his butt kicked by the smaller man. Steve chuckled and made his way back to the living room waiting for his friend to wake up.

~End~


End file.
